


Who Said We Changed?

by donniedont



Series: Sothis Rainbow Camp [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, Road Trips, Siblings, Step-siblings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dimitri felt his phone vibrate. He had forgotten that he had even brought his phone, which was some clunky one that wasn’t even like the sleek flip phones some of his friends had. He checked the screen, seeing that Edelgard had texted him.He opened up the messaging, swallowing a laugh when he saw that Edelgard said, “Do you want me to yell at your dad?”Dimitri lowered his phone, watching the trees again. He wasn’t surprised by the offer. Even then, it wasn’t quite what he wanted. He finally typed, “No, but thank you” and sent it to her.Dimitri and Edelgard are anxiously awaiting their return to summer camp.  Featured in Step-By-Step zine.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Sothis Rainbow Camp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Who Said We Changed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mod team of Step-By-Step for letting me write these two! This fic is set in the same universe as my fic "Silver is Precious (Gold Is Too)." If you're interested in seeing what Dimitri and Edelgard's experience at camp is like when they're old enough to be camp counselors, I encourage you to check it out!!
> 
> **Content Warning:** An instance of deadnaming (name not mentioned)

Dimitri willed his eyes open, immediately rubbing them. Once his vision came to focus, he could see his father briefly breaking eye contact with the road to flash a smile at him before he refocused, changing lanes and eventually taking the exit for a rest stop.

“I figured we can get something to eat,” his father suggested.

Dimitri turned toward the backseat, making eye contact with his stepsister, Edelgard. She was wide awake, a book opened up in her lap.

“Okay,” Edelgard said flatly. She blinked in Dimitri’s direction and looked down, resuming her reading. Dimitri took it as his cue to sit forward again, focusing on the white line along the side of the road until his father turned into the parking lot.

His father parked and the three of them spilled out, Dimitri and Edelgard trying to evade the camping equipment that was precariously packed along their feet or against them. 

Camp was only a week, but they always ended up overpacked. Dimitri’s stepmother was always particular when it came to preparing for trips. She claimed that it was better to be prepared and potentially have supplies they could give to others if they were lacking anything. Dimitri didn’t entirely get it, he still agreed to it, hoping that he could figure out how to put it in his cabin in a somewhat inconspicuous manner.

Dimitri shoved his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts. They had about two hours until he could start thinking about that. For now, he had to drag his heels behind his father.

They all went towards the bathroom, Dimitri deciding to follow Edelgard toward the women’s side, grateful that Edelgard or his father didn’t say anything about it. They two of them ended up in line, watching a mother try to keep her toddlers in place when they tried to run over to the knock off Dippin’ Dots machine. 

Dimitri tried to turn away from them, nervous that the kids might make some sort of cruel observation about him. He took a deep breath and said, “Oh, uh, how’s the book?”

“What?” Edelgard asked.

“The… the book,” he stammered, “The one you’re reading…”

“Oh!” Edelgard replied, “It’s… it’s cool. It’s about a girl who wants to be a knight.” She pointed behind Dimitri. Dimitri turned ahead and realized that the line had moved. He took a step forward and immediately faced her again. 

A lot of their conversations were taking this route recently. They would seem to peter out before they could even begin to be any sort of substance, whether because Edelgard’s response was minimal or he legitimately just didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to think it was a reaction to him coming out at the beginning of the summer, but he couldn’t help but worry that was the case.

Edelgard pointed again. Sure enough, he was one person away from getting into a stall. He faced forward again, keeping his head low. He didn’t think that it was out of some sort of hate toward him or his gender. After all, Edelgard was the type who wasn’t afraid to call out injustices without any hesitation. Even then, it felt like there was something unsaid between the two of them about the topic and Dimitri found himself too nervous to ask her about it.

The two of them went to the bathroom, ending up at sinks next to each other as they washed their hands. They left the bathroom and found Dimitri’s father waiting for them, Lambert getting them burgers and fries before they sat in cold metal chairs set in the middle of the concourse. 

“We’re making good time!” Dimitri’s father exclaimed, “I’m sure we’ll be able to beat the buses.”

“Oh, good,” Dimitri said between bites of a fry. He really didn’t mind that he had to drive into camp every year, but even just thinking about a bus full of his fellow campers made his chest flutter. He continued to eat with far more gusto.

His father wiped his fingers, bringing his phone to his ear and saying, “I’m just calling your mother,” before he cut himself off and exclaimed, “Hey! We’re almost there!” 

Dimitri and Edelgard continued to eat, his father swinging his arms enthusiastically as he said, “Oh, yeah, I’m just sitting here with…” And for a split second Dimitri swore everything slowed down as his father used his old name. Edelgard immediately looks up from her meal, her eyes narrowed. Dimitri cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Ah, jeez, Dimitri. _Dimitri_. That was totally my fault,” his father said, half to Dimitri and half into the phone. “I’m so sorry,” he said, his eyes locking with Dimitri’s. He leaned toward the phone again and said, “I just apologized.”

Dimitri lowered his head, mumbling, “It’s okay,” before he continued to eat his food. It was true, wasn’t it? He had been using this name for about a month and went by his old one for twelve years beforehand. It hurt to hear it, but he didn’t particularly feel like he had a right to confront his father about it. 

Eventually, his father passes his phone to Edelgard, who says her goodbyes before she passes it to Dimitri. Dimitri took the phone from her, bringing it against his ear.

“Hi,” Dimitri said, trying to keep his voice up and affable.

“I just wanted to hear your voices before you’re in the woods for the next week,” his stepmother replied. He smiled, feeling his cheeks warm up. 

“Oh, thank you,” he said. He bit the inside of his lip before he added, “Sorry, I wish I had more to say.”

“You don’t need to,” she said, “Though do me a favor, please? Make sure everyone uses the right name for you at camp. Sounds good?”

Dimitri nodded, immediately remembering that he was on the phone. “Oh, yes, of course,” he said, “Thank you.”

He eventually brought the phone back to his father, the three of them finishing up their meals before they threw out their garbage and walked back toward the car. The car ride resumed the strange sense of quiet that it had before they pulled over. Dimitri’s father played some crackly classic rock station and Edelgard continued to read her book. Dimitri stared out the window, watching trees rush past them.

Dimitri felt his phone vibrate. He had forgotten that he had even brought his phone, which was some clunky one that wasn’t even like the sleek flip phones some of his friends had. He checked the screen, seeing that Edelgard had texted him.

He opened up the messaging, swallowing a laugh when he saw that Edelgard said, “Do you want me to yell at your dad?”

Dimitri lowered his phone, watching the trees again. He wasn’t surprised by the offer. Even then, it wasn’t quite what he wanted. He finally typed, “No, but thank you” and sent it to her. He was relieved that she remembered to keep her phone on silent to prevent his father from picking up on the conversation.

Even then, Edelgard didn’t have anything to add. They took an exit toward a county road, Dimitri excitedly beginning to turn around and spot some of the familiar sights of the small town the camp was near. He never went to the general store or the diner that looked like it was halfway into a mountainside, but they were landmarks he cherished anyway.

“Make sure you look out for each other this week,” Dimitri’s father said.

“What?” Dimitri and Edelgard asked.

“You know,” he said, “If you’re doing your own thing, that’s fine… but just make sure that if one of you needs the other, you’re available. Does that make sense?”

“Uh,” Dimitri started.

“Sure,” Edelgard replied with slightly more confidence. 

“Yeah, obviously have fun. I know you always do. Just don’t forget about each other.”

“Uh, got it, Dad,” Dimitri said, smiling as best as he could. 

Thankfully, the sight of an orange disk representing the only marker for the camp was visible, capturing everyone’s attention as Dimitri’s father turned onto the dirt road. It looked like there were a smattering of cars awkwardly parked in front of the main hall at the campsite. Dimitri and Edelgard struggled to get their equipment out of the car, Dimitri’s father having to help them fish it out before he helped them make sure the bags were distributed safely across their shoulders and in their arms. 

As they walked toward the building, Dimitri felt a strange anxiety begin to blossom in his chest. The large oak trees, washed out rocks, and wooden buildings were all familiar sights, but he knew that this summer was different. It was obvious the second that he approached the table, one of the staff members from last year looking at them and saying, “Oh! It’s Edelgard and… I’m sorry, what is the name you’re using this summer?”

“Dimitri,” Dimitri said, Edelgard’s mouth open and read to say it, as well. 

“Dimitri!” the staff member exclaimed. He checked her name tag that read Catherine. He had only seen her occasionally last year, so he couldn’t fault her too much. “Well, you two are in Byleth’s group this year! They should have a sign. They got blue hair, you can’t miss ‘em!”

“Well, it looks like you two have it from here,” Dimitri’s dad said. He put his hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, squeezing it and smiling at her. When he turned toward Dimitri, Dimitri launched at him, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ll see you in a week,” his father reassured him, rubbing his back. “I’ll make sure we get a letter out to you, okay?”

Dimitri was overwhelmed, only able to nod his head. 

“Just take care of each other and have fun. I’ll be here to pick you up in a week,” he said. He gave Dimitri one final squeeze and Dimitri knew that he had to let go. He stepped back, smiling nervously before he picked up the bags he hadn’t even realized he dropped in the process, walking up to Edelgard’s side. They nodded at each other before they walked towards the counselors, spotting Byleth easily enough with their blue hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and a staff shirt. They checked in, Byleth curtly saying that they were the first people to arrive from their group, and left them alone.

Dimitri and Edelgard stared at each other. Typically, their counselors were trying to get to know them with scant small talk and running through expectations. Dimiri just hoped that Byleth was not going to be the type of counselor that didn’t really care about them. Even then, he found himself wanting to push the limit, walking farther and farther away from her, Edelgard following him. They found that they could get halfway onto the trail toward the lake before Byleth gave them a look, though they still allowed them to stand there.

They both slowly put their supplies down on the ground. Dimitri leaned back, stretching out his lower back. “We’re going to have to walk quite a bit to our cabins this year,” he mumbled.

“It’s true,” Edelgard agreed, “but we probably won’t get a noise complaint, at least.”

Dimitri nodded, smiling slightly. It felt too tight against his face and he quickly stopped, taking a deep breath. 

Edelgard raised her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Dimitri looked up at her, biting the inside of his lip. He scanned her face for any annoyance, but the scrunch of her nose or the pursing of her lips that usually indicated that didn’t come. She was genuinely concerned.

“I just got the feeling that things might be different this year,” he said, “It just seemed like we were a pair and now people are going to… make it sound like we aren’t.”

“I mean, some of the words people use for us are different,” Edelgard replied. Dimitri’s breathing hitched and she closed the gap between the two of them, her hands on her hips. “But that’s okay. There’s plenty of things that are still the same.”

The two of them stared at each other. Dimitri heard a stray peal of laughter from the circle of staff closest to them. “What’s the same?” Dimitri asked, hating how brittle he sounded. He immediately cleared his throat and said, “I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, I get it,” Edelgard said, “But I mean, think about the trip here. It was the same as it always was. Your dad saying dumb stuff and the two of us hoping we could get here as soon as possible.” She put her hands on her hips.“And no matter what people call us, we’re a pair.”

“We are,” Dimitri said, nodding his head. He couldn’t help but reach out toward her, though he wasn’t certain what she was comfortable with in terms of affection. She stared at his hand for a long moment before she rolled her eyes and opened up her arms.

Dimitri embraced her, bringing his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. She grumbled, but refused to move. Dimitri kept her close, only letting go when he heard a staff member announce that the first school bus was arriving.

“We should see if anyone we know is on it,” Edelgard suggested.

“We should!” Dimitri agreed. They collected their things and began to make their way over toward the crowd. 


End file.
